Stargate SG1 The Bonding
by Short Fat Fag
Summary: SLASH SG-1 goes to a new planet where Jack and Daniel become bonded telepathically and they eventually learn how they feel about each other.


Stargate SG-1 - the Bonding  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One: Exploration  
  
With sirens ringing and lights flashing Colonel Jack O'Neal walks up to the observation deck of the gate room to talk to Major Samantha Carter.  
  
"Well Carter, what's going on around here?"  
  
"Well, sir, the MALP we just sent through the event horizon is sending back very interesting telemetry about XP7-952." responded Major Carter to her superior.  
  
"I take it that's the next destination on our schedule?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes sir it is." Excitement just oozes out of her.  
  
"I take it your excited about his Carter?"  
  
"Well, a little and so will Daniel when he finds out about the information that's been sent back."  
  
"When's the briefing?"  
  
"Two hours sir." she responded.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later SG-1 is sitting in the briefing room with General Hammond going over the mission notes. Carter and Daniel explain to them the possibility of finding a repository of information left behind by the Ancients or another culture altogether. The site seems to be abandoned and no longer in active use, but information that came back through the wormhole showed extensive ruins and technology.  
  
"Alright then, you have a go people and try to be safe this time out." The general said to the team.  
  
"We'll try our best sir." O'Neal replied.  
  
"See that you do." He said to the commanding team member with a pointed look and walked off to his office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sometime later the Stargate was glowing on a distant planet and four member of SG-1 arrived on XP7-952. The team began an immediate reconnaissance of the area and secured it before moving on to the inner structures in the general area.  
  
However, the team meets no life forms whatsoever, and Daniel and Carter are soon itching to get to the temple and devices that they know to be hidden inside it.  
  
Upon entering the main temple structure the team is met by a kindly faced elderly woman wearing a garment of unknown materials and speaking to them in an unknown language.   
  
Daniel speaks up, "I don't recognize that language at all. Where ever it comes from, it is not known on Earth."  
  
"What do we pay you for again?" Jack asked his young friend.  
  
"Not this apparently." the archeologist responds.  
  
However, the elderly woman walks over to Colonel O'Neal and places a calming hand on his arm and smiles up at his handsome face. However, she is soon disappointed and moves on to another team member. This time, however, she chose Samantha Carter and had much more appealing results than with the colonel.  
  
Without anyone noticing she moves her hand up to Sam's temple and places a smooth oval ceramic disk to her head. Sam almost immediately has a noticeable discomfort with the device and cries out …  
  
"Auuuugh."  
  
The male members of the team immediately respond to her, but the elderly woman begins to speak once again and this time Sam understood every word she said. Soon the two women begin conversing back and forth. It isn't until she looks to the other that she realizes that they can't understand the woman.  
  
"You can't understand a word she's saying, can you?"  
  
"Nope" the three men respond together.  
  
"Well, sir, it seems that she is the guardian of this temple and it's her job to test all new arrivals to see if they are worthy of the treasure stored here."  
  
"Treasure, Carter?" Jack asked  
  
"I didn't quite understand that part of it, to be honest. The word translated as treasure and from the way she used it, I think to her it is one. However, I think it may be technology based treasure and not a monetary one."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c said to the major as the elderly woman placed the same kind of oval ceramic disk to his temple as well.  
  
Then she turns to Jack and Daniel and places disks to their heads also.  
  
"Wow!" Daniel and Jack say together.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please review and respond, thanks. 


End file.
